staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:35 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:08 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Domisie - Wybierać się jak sójka za morze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz. 9. Rośliny (Life. Plants. (9/10)) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Szlakiem gwiazd - Krzysztof Daukszewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Opole na bis - Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 10 - Maciej Stuhr; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 10:40 Plebania - odc. 1340; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5680 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5680); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Galeria - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Dźwięki podwodnego świata (Unsilent World) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Jerome Julienne, John Jackson; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2466; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark Warmiński 2012 (cz. 3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18 - Edyta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5681 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5681); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2467; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Klan - odc. 2326 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Michał Malinowski, Aleksy Komorowski, Julia Pogrebińska, Paweł Ciołkosz, Jowita Budnik, Piotr Nowak, Ewelina Gnysińska, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Radosław Pazura, Joanna Jeżewska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Galeria - odc. 95; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Misja w kosmosie odc. 3; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:04 Kolarstwo górskie - Kronika - Skandia Maraton Lang Team MTB - Kwidzyń; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Trzy Siostry - txt. str. 777 102'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Agnieszka Glińska; wyk.:Patrycja Durska ( Olga), Patrycja Soliman ( Masza), Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz ( Irina), Wojciech Solarz (Andriej Prozorow), Weronika Nockowska (Natalia), Krzysztof Stelmaszyk ( Fiodor Kułygin), Borys Szyc ( Aleksandr Wierszynin), Jakub Firewicz ( Nikołaj Tuzenbach), Łukasz Simlat ( Wasilij Solnony), Krzysztof Stroiński ( Iwan Czebutykin); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Poligamia od środka (Inside Polygamy: Life in Bountiful) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Olivia Ahnemann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Dynastia Tudorów II - odc. 4 (The Tudors II, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Irlandia, USA (2008); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Lalka - odc. 4/9 - Pierwsze ostrzeżenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Piżama Party (Sleepover) 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Joe Nussbaum; wyk.:Alexa Vega, Mika Boorem, Scout Taylor-Compton, Kallie Flynn Childress, Sata Paxton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Poligamia od środka (Inside Polygamy: Life in Bountiful) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Olivia Ahnemann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 41; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.10; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 18 "Zwierzątko domowe" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (92); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 785 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Stare dzieci (Old before their time) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Suemay Oram; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 15 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 58 "Pstrykasz więc jesteś" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 16/58 (Castle ep. Vampire weekend); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/71; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 786 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 930; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 667; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Barwy nocy (Color of Night, The) 117'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Richard Rush; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Jane March, Ruben Blades, Lesley Ann Warren; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Paparazzi 33'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Bernaś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Czy świat oszalał? - 9 dołek 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Węgrzyn, Wojciech Węgrzyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Misja specjalna 96'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Janusz Rzeszewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Mirosław Konarowski, Agata Rzeszewska, Roman Kłosowski, Jerzy Bończak, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Jacek Borkowski, Lech Ordon, Jan Kociniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Rzeszów 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:50 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Podkarpackie po naszej myśli - Bazylika oo. Bernardynów; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Świętomięs polski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 267; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 267; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:54 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 154; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Sportowe wydarzenia - Motosport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności - Wydanie 267; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 267; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Historyczne ogrody podkarpacia; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Aktualności wieczorne - Wydanie 267; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:07 Prognoza pogody - Wydanie 267; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Kalejdoskop filmowy - Odcinek 154; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:17 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:31 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz. 1 (cz. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:52 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:03 Głos Mediów - odc. 51; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:31 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Katyń - Ludobójstwo i propaganda - cz. 1 (cz. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:02 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:07 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:51 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (38) - serial animowany 07.55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (45) - serial animowany 08.25 Scooby-Doo 2 (4) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (16) - serial komediowy 09.25 I kto tu rządzi? (16) - serial komediowy 10.00 Mamuśki (16) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (291) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (19) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (16) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (77) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1549) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (210) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (450) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (318) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1550) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (202) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Szklana pułapka 4.0 - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania 2007 22.45 Podniebni rycerze - film przygodowy, Francja 2005 00.50 Układy 3 (39) - serial kryminalny 01.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (66) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (127) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (633) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 8 (19) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda 2 (87) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (991) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (992) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (128) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (88) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1635) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (956) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Lekarze (4/13) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (4) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Mentalista 3 (12) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Bez śladu 7 (20) - serial kryminalny 01.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.45 Arkana magii (699) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 17. Przystanek Woodstock 2011 - Piotr Bukartyk; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Paziowie - odc. 1/5; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.55, 9.40, 10.15; Pogoda: 9.30, 10.105; Panorama: 8.50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 654 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - USA NYC (74); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 67* - Kozi róg - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii - prof. Grzegorz Kołodko; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Tyle razem dróg przebytych...czyli 20 lat Światowego Forum Mediów Polonijnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Trzy zasady dynamiki Newtona, czyli jak działa świat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 524* Czynności wstydliwe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Magazyn - Eurowiadomości; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - USA NYC (74); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Pożądane żądła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 654 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 13 - Kierunek Kraków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy - odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Berlin - mama (75); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (4); magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Tyle razem dróg przebytych...czyli 20 lat Światowego Forum Mediów Polonijnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Paziowie - odc. 1/5; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Warchoł; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki - odc. 13 - Kierunek Kraków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy - odc. 4/13 - AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 654; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (4); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 08.00 Sekrety natury 08.35 Śląskie od kuchni 09.05 Kuchenna metamorfoza 10.05 Na straży prawa 10.35 Katastrofy w przestworzach 11.30 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 12.00 Ślubne SOS 12.30 Jedz i bądź sexy 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 14.50 Katastrofy w przestworzach 15.45 Silesia Cafe 16.20 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Silesia Cafe 17.10 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Nawiedzone domy 23.00 Sexy sport clips 00.30 Świat w pigułce